New York, New Ally
by HeatherR5
Summary: Austin left to go on his world tour. Ally left to move to New York. Trish and Dez stayed behind. When Austin returns to Miami, he wants to see Ally, but when he meets the new Ally, will he still care for her as a friend? Or will it be something more than friendship?
1. The Accident

**Ally**

''She was a complete _slut!''_

My friend, Mandy was at school drunk, _again._

''You fucking drunk _again,_ Mands?''

Amy slapped Mandy on the head.

''No! Tell her, Alls! I ain't drunk, _am_ I?''

They stared at me, I had my hands in my hoodie, grasping my cell phone in my pocket, I had my earpieces in.

''Alls!''

I stared at Mandy.

''I fucking heard you the first time, Mands, _god!''_

Mandy turned around and walked off, Amy grabbed one of my earpieces and listened. It was Green Day playing.

''I love this song.''

I smiled at Amy.

''Yeah, it's _legend.''_

Amy looked me up and down.

''Why do you always come to school dressed like that?''

I was wearing purple converse and denim shorts that were as short as ever. I wore a lilac colored hoodie that was way too big for me, that's why my shorts looked like they were half cut to look totally sluttish. My hair was wavy, as usual and I had a light color of purple eyeshadow on with a slight hint of lipgloss.

''I wear different clothes.''

Amy smirked.

''You _know_ what I mean.''

The bell went.

''Come on, we better go.''

I groaned as I took my earpiece out.

''Can't we just ditch again?''

Amy shrugged and we snuck out of the school and towards the mall. Teachers guarded the gates like NY police.

**Austin**

The tour bus stopped and as I stepped out, my eye caught Sonic Boom. I rushed inside, but Ally wasn't there, or Mr Dawson, it was a whole new crew of staff. Jimmy caught up with me and put his arm around me.

''Ally and her old man left as soon as we did, kid.''

I looked down at my feet. I soon heard a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Dez and Trish, I rushed over and gave them a huge hug.

''Man, I missed you guys!''

Dez smiled as we pulled out of the hug.

''We missed you too, buddy.''

''So, where did Ally go?''

Trish and Dez looked at me, as if they didn't want to say.

''She moved to New York, man.''

Dez eventually spoke up.

_''New York?''_

''Yeah, her dad opened up a new Sonic Boom down there.''

Trish sighed.

''She applied for school as soon as she got there.''

I looked up.

''The music school?''

''No, just a normal high school.''

I looked down at my feet again, sighing.

Trish could tell and brightened me up.

''Austin, relax, she's coming to stay for a few weeks in around two days, you can see her again.''

I looked up and smiled.

''Really? Is she any _different?''_

Trish and Dez both looked at each other with worried looks.

**Ally**

Amy and I arrived at the mall within ten minutes. Luckily, there was no such thing as grassbags in this city. No one could send us back to school, except the police, but when you're in New York, you don't worry about them, you worry about things such as how you look at school and who you date.

Amy looked at me.

''Where do you wanna go first?''

We looked at each other and smiled.

_Hollister._

We sprinted down the alley and arrived at the store.

And what did I hear as soon as I walked in?

_Austin Moon_ _- Not A Love Song_.

Amy stared at me.

''You wanna go?''

I looked at her as if she was mad, which she was in this case.

''Amy, not even Austin Moon can stop me from enjoying myself in my favorite store!''

''Well, sorry, touchy.''

I smiled.

We soon heard a familiar voice, we turned to see Mandy and her drunk posse. We tried to ignore her, but she caught us.

''Hey, bezzies!''

She stared at Amy, then at me.

''Well, _bezzie.''_

I smiled in a way that meant, 'Fuck off' in my book.

Mandy knew that smile.

''What? You hate me _too?''_

I couldn't help but crack a laugh, and neither could Amy.

''Right, that's it.''

Mandy grabbed my hair and pulled me out of the store.

Amy rushed behind and shoved Mandy, but it wasn't enough.

''Leave her alone, Mandy!''

But the rest of the drunk posse grabbed Amy and shoved her into a trash can, I was worried that would happen to me, public humiliation.

Mandy could tell I was worried.

''Oh, don't worry, Alls, you aren't going in the trash.''

She spoke in a sarcastic tone but she pulled me away from the trash can and towards the road.

Just as a car came, she threw me out onto the road.

I felt a throbbing pain in my head and everything turned dark.


	2. The News Report

**Austin**

I was in my room, for some reason, the news was on my television, but I couldn't be bothered changing the channel.

_'Sixteen year old, Ally Dawson from New York was earlier today involved in a hit and run at East Broadway Mall.'_

I looked up when I heard Ally's name, she had been knocked _down?_ I turned the volume up as the news reporter showed a photo of Ally, she looked different, blonde highlights with a lot of makeup, she had hoop earrings in and she was wearing a very sluttish outfit. Was this _my_ Ally Dawson?

_'The teen was hit when she was supposed to be in school, __witnesses say they saw the girl and her friend, Amy Porter being beaten by a group of drunk girls outside Hollister.'_

I was still looking at the screen, it couldn't have been Ally.  
She doesn't ditch school. She doesn't hang around with drunk people. But as quick as a flash, Ally's dad turned up on the screen. He was crying.

_''I don't know what to say. I mean, I don't know what she was doing outside of school, this isn't what __Ally used to __be like.''_

You got _that_ right.

_'Ally Dawson is currently recovering in hospital with bruises and a few hits to her brain, she should be out of hospital within a week.'_

A week? Ally was supposed to be here in _two days!_

A lot of questions filled my mind. The main one was,

What happened to the _old_ Ally?

**Ally**

I was laying in my hospital bed, it was _really_ annoying. The mattress felt like it had sharp knives all over the edges.  
I heard my phone vibrate from under the covers. I wasn't supposed to be using my phone as I had to recover, but it  
might be Amy, I had to know if she was okay.

It was Trish. I sighed.

_You okay?_

_What do you think? I am in hospital._

_Sorry, touchy._

I smiled.

_So, when you coming to Miami?_

_Probably a few weeks, my dad's really angry at me for_  
_ditching._

_What you ditching school for?_

_I had Math, I hate Math._

_Seriously? Ally, you could have been killed!_

_I know, okay? I'm not a baby._

_Well, Austin's been worried sick about you._

_Austin?_

_What's he doing back in Miami?_

_His tour finished last week. He was looking for you when_  
_he came back. Straight away, actually._

_Really?_

_Yeah, you don't hate him, do you?_

_Well, I was kinda angry when he left._

_But he's back now._

_Trish was right, Austin was back and when I got to Miami_  
_in a few weeks, I could see him again for the first time._

_Is he any different?_

_No, but he's shocked at how you've changed._

_What do you mean?_

_Ally, you ditch school, you wear slutty clothes, and you_  
_aren't even a virgin!_

_You told him that?_

_No! But the first two, he found out on the news._

I sighed.

_I better go, health visitor._

_Okay, see you in a few weeks._

I lied, there was _no_ health visitor, but I had to think.

_Who was the guy I slept with?_


	3. Delly?

_Two weeks later..._

**Ally**

I was _so_ tired. I woke to see my suitcase stuffed with clothes at the end of my bed. I sighed, _Miami time._

My dad walked into the room and saw me laying in bed.

''What are you still doing in bed? Your flight leaves in half an hour.''

My eyes widened.

_''Shit!''_

I quickly but gently shoved my dad out of the room and began changing into the clothes from the accident. There was still some blood on the hoodie, but it added a more sort of gothic look, _my_ kind of style.

As soon as I was about to leave, my dad stopped me.

''Dad! I have to go! I'll miss my flight!''

''Just promise me something.''

''What?''

''You'll behave, no sleeping with anymore guys, no more being your New York self, be Ally Dawson from Miami.''

I sighed.

''Dad, you know how _geeky_ Miami Ally was?''

I felt like I was talking about someone else, not me.

''I'd much rather have geeky Ally than Ally who gets into fights with drunk people, ditches school and gets knocked down by cars every two seconds!''

''Okay, got the lecture, can I go now?''

He nodded and I rushed into my car towards the airport.

I made it just in time.

**Austin**

I sat with my hands clasped and my feet making a tune on the floor, I was with Trish and Dez waiting on Ally at the airport. I was so nervous to see her. From what I saw on the news, I don't think I would like the new Ally.

''There she is!''

I looked to where Trish was pointing and saw her. The girl from the news.

Trish and Ally hugged.

''I missed you, Ally!''

''I missed you too.''

Ally walked over to Dez and they hugged.

''Missed you Allygator.''

''You too, Dezmond.''

They playfully punched each other and then, what did I see?

Was that, a _kiss?_


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Ally**

We were all sitting in Austin's car heading back to Trish's place. No one talked for around fifteen minutes. It was _really_ awkward. Eventually, Austin spoke.

''So, how long have you and Dezmond been dating?''

_Dating?_

''What are you _talking about?''_

''Well, you kissed him, _didn't_ you?''

''It doesn't mean I'm dating him, _asshole.''_

Austin frowned and then continued driving.

It went back to being pretty awkward for the rest of the journey.

**Austin**

Okay, I knew two things,

1. Ally and Dez weren't dating.  
2. Ally had become a _total_ bitch.

What happened to the _old_ Ally Dawson?

The girl who loved cloud-watching, writing awesome songs for me?

_New York really changes you._

**Ally**

I unpacked my stuff in Trish's room, luckily, she had two seperate beds.  
I heard Trish walking up the stairs as I quickly stuffed my box of cigarettes under my clothes.

''You okay?''

''Yeah.''

Trish looked suspicous, but decided to drop it.

''So, you wanna go to Sonic Boom later?''

''Nah, you're good.''

Trish turned to me.

''Don't you like music anymore?''

''Yeah, it _is_ the 21st century, Trish.''

_''Sorry.''_

Trish was angry with me for snapping at her, but I had forgotten how irratating she was. I really wanted to go home, back to New York and see Amy, then smack Mandy and her stupid friends to the ground.

But fighting got me kicked out of my last school, so I changed my mind about that, maybe just go back to see Amy and secretly curse Mandy?

''Ally!''

''What?''

''You coming? We can't stay in _here_ forever.''

I groaned but followed Trish downstairs and out the front door.

**Okay guys, Chapter 5 will be published tomorrow, but answer these questions in your reviews.**

**1. Do you want Austin and Ally to date?**

**2. Do you want Ally to become nice again?**


	5. Bringing Back The Old Ally

**Austin**

Dez and I were at Cheese Out of My League when we saw Ally and Trish walking towards us.

''Hey guys, I thought we could show Ally around Miami again.''

Ally groaned.

''Trish, I already _know_ my way around Miami, cut me some slack, will you?''

Trish rolled her eyes.

The pair walked off.

''Man, what _happened_ to Ally?''

''I don't know, but I miss the old Ally.''

I turned to Dez.

''So, what was that kiss about?''

''How am I supposed to know? She just randomly kissed me.''

''Seriously? That sounds kinda-''

''Sluttish?''

I nodded.

I suddenly had an idea.

''I think I know how we can get the old Ally back!''

''I'm listening.''

''We remind her of everything good that happened here because of her!''

''Like what?''

''Like when I got that record deal from Jimmy Starr!''

''Do you think that'll work?''

''It might take a while but it's worth a try.''

Dez nodded and we headed off towards my house.

**Ally**

I was _so_ bored. Trish had been showing me all around the place for ages.

''Trish, come on, I already told you, I _know_ about boring Miami.''

Trish sighed.

''Remember Sonic Boom?''

We wandered off towards the store.

When I first caught sight of Sonic Boom, it brought back some really cool memories. And some really gross memories, like Dez and Austin combining their skills of music and cooking. Then I remembered when Austin got his record deal, that was a really awesome day.

''Ally?''

''Yeah?''

''You okay?''

''Yeah, I'm fine, wanna go get some lunch?''

Trish widened her eyes but eventually nodded and we headed off towards the Melody Diner.

I think this is the first time I've acted like the old Ally in a whole year.

It felt, _good._


	6. The Party

**Austin**

Two days until my 17th birthday! I can't wait! Jimmy has decided to throw a huge party to celebrate, and invite everyone I know, and basically all of the artists signed to Starr Records. I called Dez, Trish and Ally to let them know. They all said they would come. I was kinda worried about what Ally would wear to the party. I mean, her normal clothes were bad enough, what would she look like in formal wear?

Trish reassured me.

''Relax, she didn't bring any dresses with her, so she's borrowing one of mine.''

I sighed.

Trish's dresses weren't too bad.

**Ally**

Why was Austin so worried about what I would dress like at the party? My clothes may look like I just came from Jersey Shore, but I wasn't exactly gonna turn up at Austin's party dressed like I wanted to be raped. Trish said I could borrow one of her dresses. I loved Trish's dresses. They were really pretty and my sort of style. Well,  
Miami Ally's sort of style. But still, my kind of style.

_Two days later..._

**Austin**

Today was the big day, my birthday. My parents bought me a sweet guitar. I can't stop playing it. I love it! I could play that guitar forever, but pretty soon, it was time for the party. I was still kinda worried about what Ally would wear, what if she didn't wear Trish's dress? Guess there was only one way to find out.

I arrived at the party with Dez. I was looking for Ally and Trish.

''Man, where do you think the girls are?''

Just as Dez was about to answer, he pointed over to the doors where Trish stood, dressed in a pink glittery dress with a glittery flower clip on her hair, she walked over to us.

''Wow Trish, you look great!''

Trish smiled at me.

''Thanks, wait until you see Ally, she's gorgeous.''

I smiled as everyone gasped, we looked over to the doors once again to see Ally,  
she was the same sort of style as Trish, only her outfit was green. It was amazing.

Ally walked over to us.

''Hey guys, what do you think?''

Dez and I could barely speak, we were still staring at her like a shiny new toy.

She laughed.

''Guys?''

I eventually managed to blurt the words out.

''You look, _amazing.''_

She smiled at me, and I smiled back.

My plan was working, sort of. But I think, while trying to bring the old Ally back, I was falling in love with her.


	7. Go Fish!

**Ally**

''Okay, you have officially lost it, Trish!''

''No, I haven't! Austin was staring at you all night last night!''

''No, he wasn't!''

Or, _was_ he? He didn't seem to be too focused on his own party last night. All he was really focused on, was me.

''Ally, he _so_ has a crush on you!''

''He's the one who didn't like me getting knocked down, ditching school, getting into fights, sleeping with guys, and smoking!''

Trish was confused.

''You smoke?''

''Well, not anymore.''

''Look, all that we can be focused on right now is on whether or not Austin does have a crush on you.''

''You just said he did.''

''I can't be too sure.''

I sighed and smiled.

Trish was never too sure about anything.

''Come on, let's go to Cheese Out of My League, he and Dez are bound to be playing Go Fish there.''

Before I had time to talk, she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of her house.

**Austin**

''Got any cheddar?''

''Go Fish.''

''Got any Camembert?''

I sighed and passed the cheese to Dez. He happily munched into the cheese.

We soon saw Trish and Ally walking over to us.

''Hey guys.''

''Hey.''

Dez was still eating the Camembert cheese and you could barely understand him.

''So, whatcha doin'?''

Ally spoke in such a sweet tone, she wanted something.

''Okay, what do you want?''

''What? Nothing.''

''Ally...''

''Honest, nothing.''

''Okay.''

I kept my eyes on her, just in case.

''Austin, relax, she's been giving me that voice all day.''

''Exactly! Check your purse.''

Trish scrambled into her purse.

''Hey, I'm missing twenty bucks.''

We all turned to Ally.

''What? I don't have it.''

''Ally...''

She sighed and passed the money to Trish.

''Thank you.''

Trish happily said as Ally came over to our table.

''So, what you up to?''

''Playing Go Fish, with cheese.''

''Cool.''

''So, Ally-''

I was interrupted when Ally's phone started ringing.

''Hold that thought.''

She answered.

''Hello?''


	8. The Love Confession

**Ally**

_''Hello?''_

_''Alls! Hey! It's Amy! You know, your old NYC bestie?''_

_''Old? How could I forget you, Amy?''_

I could see Austin frowning, but I didn't care. Amy was my best friend.

**Austin**

Amy, wasn't she that other girl from the fight? She got hurt? I saw a picture of her on the news that night too, she was just as bad as Ally was! Ally's style had toned down since she came back to Miami. It wasn't the same, but it wasn't too different either. It was _amazing._

Ally soon hung up after like a twenty minute call.

''Guys, guess what? Amy's pregnant!''

_''What?''_

We all shouted at the exact same time.

_Ally's best friend, was a pregnant sixteen year old girl?_

Ally turned to me.

''So, Austin, what were you gonna say?''

I panicked and rushed off.

**Ally**

It was 1AM, but I didn't care. I had been texting Austin all night.

_Austin, what's wrong?_

_Nothing._

_Then why did you rush off?_

_I don't know._

_Austin..._

_I don't like the new Ally._

_What?_

_I don't like the Ally from New York, I like the Ally from Miami who wrote songs for me all the time. The one who got me my first world tour in the first place. The one,_  
_I was in love with._

_You were in love with me?_

_Yeah._

My battery suddenly died.

_Great._

But, I was thinking more about what Austin said.

_He was in love with me?_


	9. Better Together

**Ally**

I had called Austin over ten times, he wouldn't answer.

Something was up.

I went over to his house and knocked on the door.

His mom answered, head peering out and smiling.

''Hello, Ally.''

''Hi, Mrs Moon, is Austin home?''

She nodded and led me round to the backyard where Austin was playing his guitar and was singing to himself.

''I'll leave you two to talk.''

Mrs Moon smiled and closed the patio doors.

I sighed and walked over to Austin, he looked up.

''Hey Ally.''

''Hey.''

''What are you doing here?''

''I came to see if you were okay, what happened?''

''What do you mean?''

''I mean, why did you text me saying that you were in love with me?''

He looked down to his feet and sighed.

''Ally, I'm really sorry if I annoyed you by saying that, you probably have some other boyfriend back home in New York and-''

''Okay, one, I'm not annoyed, two, I don't have a boyfriend.''

Austin smiled.

''And three, New York isn't my home.''

He looked confused.

I leaned closer, so did he.

''This is my home.''

We smiled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
